


【斑扉】总而言之我出现了感情危机

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 9





	【斑扉】总而言之我出现了感情危机

“你在走神”  
“我知道，谢谢提醒”  
“我以为你是个关心挚友和弟弟生活的好哥哥”  
“我是”  
“你根本没有认真听我说话”  
“我的关心范围是你们的生活，并不包括你们在床上的种种细节，”男人木着一张脸，将杯中的龙舌兰一饮而尽，“就，别告诉我那么详细，做个人吧”

“嘁”宇智波斑不为所动，他或许会在乎挚友的心理健康和精神状态，但不会是此时此刻他自己都快出问题的情况下，“你应该早点告诉我你弟弟是个冷感”

他大诉苦水，完全忽视了柱间在一旁绝望地解释“那种事情我又怎么会知道”的声音。千手柱间和宇智波斑是从小玩到大的朋友，两人好到一度大家认为最终他们会私奔到国外结婚，但世事难料，谁又能想到他们确实都是连谁的女朋友发质比较好都要比一比的直男，但世事确实难料，宇智波斑并没有陪柱间在直男的路上走太远，他临阵当了逃兵，在跟柱间的弟弟接触了几次之后就弯的义无反顾，弯的破釜沉舟，于是他本着好兄弟之间绝不互相隐瞒原则跟柱间坦白了这件事，本以为会挑起两人之间的斗争——毕竟电视里都这么演，好兄弟看上自己妹妹什么的，虽然千手扉间不是妹妹——结果柱间的第一个关注点居然是好家伙你什么时候弯的居然不告诉我，斑都不得不佩服他，是想如果有一天千手柱间一本正经的说“我要开始追求泉奈了希望你不要不识好歹从中作梗”，自己的第一反应应该是把他腿打断。

“所以说为什么公司会是扉间继承啊，你才是家里老大吧？！”然后宇智波斑和千手扉间成功牵手，把柱间别扭的够呛，光是想想我朋友搞了我弟弟这件事就能让他鸡皮疙瘩抖一地。

“好东西要留给弟弟”柱间将龙舌兰换成了伏特加，他需要点劲更大的东西才能让他把这个话题进行下去。  
“扯淡，我看你就是嫌麻烦，你知不知道扉间天天工作有多忙，我见他一面还要预约诶！”宇智波斑把桌子拍的震天响，似乎是想不明白为什么我找我男朋友竟然需要预约这种事会发生在自己身上，而柱间则无所谓的耸耸肩坦白他见弟弟也得预约。

眼瞅着明显喝大了的斑拳头即将落下，为了避免接下来毫无必要的打斗，柱间决定牺牲小我，成全他的朋友和弟弟。  
“但是我可以替扉间上一周班你俩去度个假”  
“原来你不是无业游民啊？”  
“我收回——”  
“好了好了就这么说定了，我宇智波斑承认这周你最强”宇智波斑拍了拍挚友的肩膀，晃晃悠悠眉开眼笑的走了。

于是莫名其妙就被交易的千手扉间莫名其妙就被斑拉走度假了，临走时哥哥抓着他的手臂满脸“我为你付出太多”的表情看的他十分摸不着头脑。  
不过斑拉他去度假时扉间也并没有拒绝，他自知冷落了斑太久，基本上从两人确定交往到现在都没好好出去玩过，即使这样斑也从来没跟他抱怨过（当然没有，都抱怨到柱间头上了），愧疚感一点点叠加，扉间很轻易就说服自己不管斑想拉他怎么疯他都会答应。

“累了那么久不想放松一下吗？”斑开着车远离了喧闹的城市，一周的时间，柱间还真是大方，“泡个温泉？”他假装不经意间想到了这个主意，又因为摸不准扉间的意思而悄悄瞥了一眼那张不太有什么表情的脸。  
“听你的”扉间没有注意到斑的小动作，泡温泉可太适合他连轴转之后到处都吱嘎作响不会放松的身体了，事实上就算斑提了个不这么体贴的主意他也会点头说好的，跟自己的大哥不一样，扉间并不擅长用言语表达爱和在乎，最开始的时候他也担心自己的表现会让斑认为他并没有那么投入，不过还好斑同样是个细心的人，不会为难他。

宇智波斑某种程度上来说是一个跟柱间完全不像的人，某种程度上来说他们又像的惊人，其中最典型的一点就是目的性，斑如果花费心思要做什么那一定是有强烈目的性的，跟被冷落许久相当欲求不满的男朋友去乡下荒郊野岭的地方泡温泉有多危险恐怕只有千手扉间体会不出来。不仅体会不出来还优哉游哉在车上睡着了，斑很难说自己不馋。

驶进郊区后天上飘起了点小雪，气温又跌了跌，斑将空调温度调高了几度，见扉间完全没有醒来的迹象，还给他披了件大衣。

傍晚的时候他们到达了目的地，这家温泉旅馆的存在非常突兀，在这么一篇寂静的乡村里显得有些格格不入，实际上这里的地理条件非常好，只不过因为人流量较少显得有些冷清——那不是太好了吗。  
老板是个上了年纪的老妇人，有钱有闲，就乐意一个人在乡下开个小旅馆享受生活，等哪天干不动了就回家养老，反正不差钱。

“是泉奈来了吗？”  
“是斑”

斑拉开车门，在寒风和飘雪里狠狠打了个哆嗦，走到另一边去叫醒扉间。老妇人眼神已经没有那么好使了，有时候会分不清他和泉奈。最开始这个地方是泉奈跟朋友们开着他的车乱逛时偶然发现的，之后他们都成了这里的常客，泉奈长得俊又会说话，是个长辈都很难不喜欢他，和善的老人总说自己太老了，老的没有了活力，所以很喜欢跟他们这些年轻人多说说话。  
斑心想着要不咱俩换换，你替我上班我坐拥亿万家产独自在这里喊无聊。

扉间还有些迷糊，看着斑单薄的衣服下意识就想把身上的大衣脱给他，不过很快被斑按住了手拉进屋里。

“你第一次带他来”老妇人笑着指了指扉间，斑则故意用酸溜溜的语气抱怨  
“是啊，这个机会来的可不容易了”然后被扉间重重掐了把腰。

“冷吗？”斑捏了捏扉间的肩膀，可能因为已经是这里的熟客，老板并不需要多么周到的照顾他，问了晚安之后就离开了客房，偌大一个庭院就只剩下了他们两人，“说冷就行”斑又加了一句。扉间被他逗笑了，他现在才看出来斑的小心思，于是配合的点头说冷。

两人在房间里磨蹭了好一阵子，斑承认自己憋得有点狠，把扉间推在墙上吻得喘不过气，他的男朋友哪都好，唯一让他略有不满的地方是对他没有什么欲求，如果不是身子敏感的可以他真以为这人是冷感。  
“斑....”扉间推了推他，两人唇舌交缠的途中迫切地想要呼吸，他跟斑更亲密的事都做过了，但接吻还是次次都被弄得脑袋发晕，直到现在都没学会换气，勉强刚喘了口气想叫斑停下，转眼又被更用力地按回去了。等斑终于舍得放开他的时候，扉间只剩下靠着墙大口喘息的力气，他瞪了一眼斑，发红的眼角让他的视线毫无威慑力，斑终于讨回一点甜头，笑嘻嘻揽着他去温泉。

扉间就是这样，又冷淡又敏感，虽然没有多么强烈的欲望却十分容易被撩拨的浑身发颤，他们做的次数不算多，斑也从没玩的太过火，一直稳定平静的生活着实需要一些激情的浪花。

温泉水乍一摸微微有些烫，正适合他们这种在雪天奔波了一上午的人放松，斑大大咧咧把头发随手绑了起来，被看不下去的扉间示意转身，然后给他重新盘了个小啾啾。  
“你为什么会盘头发?”  
“我哥那么长头发你说呢”扉间咬着皮筋将那一把厚重的头发挽好，最后拉过皮筋套上去，把头发撩起来的斑莫名看着阳光了许多，扉间很满意自己的手艺，结束之后还捏了捏斑的脸颊。  
“趁机调戏我啊”斑笑眯眯反手抓住了他的手腕，在这种天时地利人和的暧昧时刻主动撩人，如果不是他了解扉间就要怀疑扉间是故意的了。  
“少得意了”扉间抽了抽手，纹丝不动，不知为什么，总觉得这一趟出来之后斑变幼稚了，不知道是不是跟自己大哥玩太多被传染了。

斑突然贴近了他，扉间吓了一跳没有了玩闹的心思，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起，呼吸跟温泉飘散的雾气一起纠缠着，朦朦胧胧近在咫尺却谁也看不清对方的眼睛。扉间忘了后退，或者说他本来也没有必要后退，斑的手在水下抓着他的手指反复磨搓着，有几次他们的嘴唇堪堪蹭过，扉间知道这是他男朋友给的暗示，想要他主动一点，不过他内敛惯了，心里建设做了半天最终还是没能豁的出去，只愿意在斑的脸颊上留下一个过于纯洁的吻。

“你为什么还像个雏”  
“可能是你没把我教好”  
“怪我啊？”斑哑口无言，又觉得扉间嘴硬的样子难得有点孩子气，“那我现在教教你”他将扉间拉到自己腿上，捧着对方微红的脸颊吻了下去，这次扉间倒是配合地张开嘴放任他肆意掠夺空气。  
骑在自己身上的那具身体似乎变得比泉水还烫，斑抱紧了他，两只手用力揉过他的臀肉。扉间在接吻途中就硬起来了，他夹着斑的腰，已经分不清周身的热度究竟是自己身上的还是热水带给他的，性器戳在斑结实的小腹上，而他想稍微蹭蹭都不被允许。  
“斑……”扉间叫道，很不满意被男友掐着腰却什么都不做的现状。  
“嗯?”而他坏心眼的男朋友假装什么都不懂，专心地按着他，有一下没一下地舔舔他敏感的乳头。  
“我们回去好不好”  
“就在这里做”

拒绝的话就在嘴边还没说出口，他就被斑一把抱了起来将两人的位置交换，

“你不会真要在这里——唔”扉间错估了男友的心情，之所以这一路上斑都表现得得体又克制当然是打算时机成熟之后连本带利讨回来，斑又一次凶狠地吻住了他，一只手摸到他的腿间毫不客气地戳弄那个许久没人造访的小穴。

温泉成了天然的润滑，但至少斑还记得将呼吸逐渐混乱的男友抱起来放在岸边。他跪在水里，面前是扉间向他张开的腿，缺乏经验的肉穴紧紧闭合着，泛着青涩的粉，他在将这个过程拉的更长和速战速决之间没有犹豫选择了前者，斑不想太快结束，他要让扉间这辈子都记得这个夜晚。

斑低头将扉间勃起的阴茎含入口中，他们不常做这个，扉间总有一些莫名其妙的羞耻点让他在情事之间非常克制。扉间的性器就跟他身上的其他地方一样色素缺乏，粉色的柱身稍微舔弄几下就会变得殷红，没怎么经历过这种事让他的反应格外生涩，立刻就扭动着身子用大腿夹住了斑的头，  
“不要……做这种多余的事”  
他的声线抖的不成样子，斑立刻就识破了那伪装的实在不怎么像样的强硬，他心不在焉把嘴里那根暂时吐出来，心情很好地拍了拍男友的大腿示意他放开自己，  
“嘴上一直拒绝，可你明明就一个劲的在挺腰啊”

扉间呜咽了一声，斑把他的反应当成了欲拒还迎，虽然从某些方面来说也确实没错……  
“可是——如果突然有人来了”他真正在意的是他们在一个旅馆的温泉里，随时都可能有人进来。

“没人会来”斑也没有失去耐心，他重新将男友含了回去，在对方喋喋不休时再也懒得吐出来，含含糊糊地回答着也不管扉间能听懂多少，“这地方本身也没什么人来”

可事实上他们确实不是这里唯一的客人，隔壁客房里隐约有孩子打闹的声音，扉间躺在湿滑的池边仰头看着那扇紧闭的门，生怕里面突然走出来一家三口带个孩子也来泡温泉，然后就会跟他们撞个正着，那样他大概会把自己在这个池子里淹死。

斑在卖力吞吐地间隙抬眼看了看他，又紧张又害怕的样子立马就让人猜到他在担心什么，而斑，斑只关注到他居然敢在这种时候走神，像是惩罚似的，他轻轻用牙齿刮擦过敏感的头部，扉间立刻痛呼了一声将身子蜷了起来。适当的疼痛会让他变得更敏感，斑知道自己紧张又疲累的男朋友坚持不了太久，于是大方的给了他一个近乎完美的深喉，然后允许他射进自己嘴里。  
高潮来的太过突然，扉间失神了好一阵子，他的大腿脱力般张开着，红色的眼睛像两颗玻璃珠一样没有焦距，缓了好一会才重新回过神来看了看斑。

“你居然自己湿了?这可是头一次”

结果刚好也遇上斑看过来的视线，带着点惊讶和窃喜，扉间一时没明白斑指的是什么湿了，直到后穴里那两根手指开始大肆搅动时才意识到对方不知什么时候已经把手指插进去了。斑的下巴上还沾着一点他的精液，看起来像是本想用它做润滑最后却发现没派上用场。  
“就这么喜欢吗？”斑说着又放入一根手指，这次扩张的格外顺利，扉间没有跟人交往的经验，不管是恋爱还是做爱他都是头一个，因为太缺乏经验所以斑不得不小心翼翼对待他，那禁涩的小穴没有彻底的润滑是根本进不去的。

但这次他自己湿了。

“是因为太久没做了还是……在公共场合你会更有感觉?”他问，脑子跟着变得昏昏沉沉，扉间太久没做只会青涩的像第一次，连哄带骗才能让他心甘情愿对自己张开双腿。

“闭嘴”扉间红着眼睛训斥着，他捂着脸，还在接受刚刚居然没有人碰就自己湿了的羞耻感，他不希望身体食髓知味变得越来越淫荡，总觉得那对斑而言会显得不够尊重，虽然他其实也不懂斑在想什么就是了。

喊了闭嘴之后斑果然没了动静，专心于将他完全打开的过程，扉间在这途中舒服的不停喘息，尽管很努力地咬住了下唇，但湿漉漉的嘤哼还是不断从喉咙里冒出来。离开了泉水许久他身上的热度散掉有些冷，他希望斑能快点完事然后抱抱他，但又唯恐对方会将这点需求当做欲求不满。

“你今天确实……格外有感觉呢”

扉间反应了一会才意识到斑是在跟他说话，麻痹的大脑一片空白，他迷惘地看了看自己的男朋友像是不懂他在说什么，  
“乳头都立起来了，我还没碰呢”

扉间想反驳那是因为冷，下一刻就被斑托住腰又抱回了水里，他本应对总是被抱来抱去这一行为感到不满，但一下水就骑在男友又硬又烫的阴茎上直接把他的所有抱怨都堵没了，斑的体温似乎比泉水还烫，被欲望填满的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，双手扣着他的腰把他坚定地按了下去。

扉间不敢看他的脸，他知道自己表现的很烂，这是他第一次用这种体位做爱，光是被强行按下去都已经让他舒服的腰肢发颤，腿上因为被彻底填满的快感酥麻的提不起一点力气，偏偏斑还在这时候含住了他的乳头，用牙齿和舌头把那个肉粒来回碾个不停。

“唔……斑，动一动——好难受”他坐在斑的阴茎上，敏感点被戳弄着却迟迟得不到满足，抱着斑的头把刚盘好的头发彻底弄散了。

斑也被他弄得有些急躁，原本是想让扉间自己动的，但他同时高估了这人的技术和自己的意志力，于是码好的算盘全被打乱，他紧紧抱着扉间腰背，一边用力将他向下压一边又挺腰让自己顶的更深。这样一次就突破了扉间最后的防线，斑插的太深了，他知道扉间哪儿最敏感经不住碰，稍微调整了一下角度，艰难忍耐了半天的斑决定彻底不忍了，他今天就是要把这人彻底操傻。

扉间的眼泪在差不多被斑插到第三次的时候就流下来了，正如斑的判断，他很敏感，有时甚至是因为过于敏感了才不会轻易让自己陷入情欲的沼泽，因为他不知道自己会变成什么样子，或许就像现在这样，骑在男友身上，乳头被吮的又红又肿，一边哭叫着一边死死抱住了斑，被插的太深时会下意识想逃，拼命跪了起来想逃离那根一直贯穿他的阴茎，却每次都被拖住腰重重按回去，泉水带来了一些缓冲，但斑仍然操的又狠又重，扉间的声音彻底支离破碎，连呻吟都变得断断续续，他舒服的尾椎发麻，双手扒在斑的后背上不断抓挠着。

“嘘……小声点，整个院子都要给你吵醒了”斑没想到他竟然还有伸手捂住男友嘴巴的一天，往常让他出点声都费劲，意外解锁扉间放浪一面之后斑也有股不寻常的兴奋感。  
“唔——”扉间的眼神完全不清醒，他彻底失去了理智，对斑突然慢下来的动作颇为不满，泪眼朦胧地拉过那只捂在嘴上的手放在了自己胸上，  
“想……想被揉”

扉间可能并没有意识到自己说了什么，他只听见斑哑着嗓子骂了什么，然后被整个人抱起离开了温泉，斑保持着插入的姿势抱着他大步走回屋里，门在他们身后重重摔上，巨大的响声稍微让扉间清醒了一瞬，紧接着又湿漉漉地被按在床上承受着斑突然暴涨的欲望。

斑之后再也没有说过一句话，他看起来甚至变得非常阴沉，有些粗暴地拉开扉间的双腿将它们挂在自己腰上，那双红眼睛还是迷离的，但似乎也有了点危机感，他伸手抓在扉间雪白的胸脯上，那里并不算多饱满，但能取悦他燃烧的神经。

扉间在断断续续叫他的名字，两人交合的地方湿淋淋一片，黏腻的液体滴滴答答顺着腿流，挂在腰上的两条腿不知道什么时候已经瘫软在两边没有力气抬起来了。斑低头啃咬扉间的胸口和脖子，那些暧昧的红痕几乎都能连成一片，扉间像个彻底坏掉的娃娃一样，眼泪和口水都挂在脸上，只知道被动的接纳斑，连抱住他都力气都没有。

最后扉间是被他操射的，潮吹一般，前后都涌出了一股淫水，或许还流出了点别的什么东西。 斑射在他的深处，心满意足退出来。

“斑?”扉间几乎连眼睛都睁不开了，他哑着嗓子叫了一声，随后就睡了过去，保持着那副刚刚被斑操弄过的样子，连腿也合不上。

斑看着男友累到睡过去的样子，心里斗争了半天之后重重叹了口气。

“千手柱间你为什么不早说你弟弟是个这么难得的宝贝”

end

柱：?????所以说那种事我怎么会知道啊？


End file.
